


Whoops

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John lets slip when he was drunk last night that he wanted to try and "play ball" with dave.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 1





	Whoops

John sighs, he's waiting by the phone for a message from his roommate. He hasn't gotten any response in the last couple of hours. He was hoping that Dave would just man up and call him but nope. After how awkward last night was... he probably won't be coming home for the next few weeks. Dave's probably just going to avoid John after how John got plastered and while he was wasted he finally admitted just how bad he wanted to make out with Dave and just try to swing onto his side.

John made a complete fool of himself, stripping to try to seduce Dave and Dave found the whole thing so fucked up, he just ran for his room and shut the door. There's a knock on John's apartment door, he gets up from his couch and drags himself to the door.

John opens the door to find Dave holding up a large bouquet of flowers and a huge baby blue teddy bear. Dave opens his mouth to explain how he always wanted to be with John, he wanted to say that he always wanted John's heart and last night showed him he could win it, but Dave found himself at a loss for words. John was fine with that, the flowers and the bear spoke for him. 

The two of them embarrass, in a delicate kiss.


End file.
